Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In 5th Generation (5G) or New Radio (NR) mobile communications, to make Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) scheme more useful, it is important to allow dynamic switching between single transmit-and-receive point (TRP) and multi-TRP transmissions.